Marco the Mange
'Marco the Mange '''is a Mruka male mechanic and pirate. After a chance encounter on Takioro Defederate Station, Marco is hired by Odisseus to join ''The Unconstant Lover's ''crew, to help aid in the freighter's repairs and maintenance. Marco is a minor supporting character in ''Hull Damage. Biography Early Career (5775 - 5793) Born in 5775 on a Mrukese colony on Prash, Marco and his two littermates spent much of their young lives in their mother's spaceship garage. There, Marco learned much of his extensive mechanical knowledge. In 5788, he and his littermates left Prash, signing on with a pirate crew – The Damn Shame, under the command of Captain Dijiqi "Snakeeyes" Taré.Hull Damage, Chapter 8 After a few months, however, things went sour between Marco and the Captain. Citing the "space mange", she kicked Marco off her crew and his littermates, in a move that shocked the Mruka mechanic, elected to stay aboard the Shame ''with Taré. ''Hull Damage ''(5793 - 5794) Marco first made the acquaintance of Odisseus when the pair where stranded in one of Takioro's stalled shoots together. When the Mruka made a sensible suggestion about how best to jumpstart the device, Odisseus offered Marco a place aboard the ''Lover's ''crew.''Hull Damage, Chapter 3 As a mechanic, Marco doesn't offer much aid in the actual capture of prizes but, on numerous occasions, lends his aid to Odisseus in the engine room.Hull Damage, Chapter 4 It's the Mruka's extensive knowledge of The Damn Shame ''and the habits of her Captain that come most of the aid of the ''Lover ''and her crew, however. When hired to attack Taré's flagship and destroy her prototype starfighters, a vengeful Marco provides Nemo with superb intel about Snakeeyes' organization, ultimately spelling her downfall. In exchange for this information, Nemo agrees to increase his percentage of prizes earned from 3% to 3.1%. During the attack, he specifically asks Moira, the leader of the boarding party, whether or not she, their recent murderer, has seen his two littermates.''Hull Damage, ''Chapter 9 Marco continues to aid Odisseus and the rest of the ''Lover's ''crew, assisting Abraham with both first aid''Hull Damage, Chapter 17 and his Little Beggarman, in the lead-up to the attack on the Exacting Counterattack.Hull Damage, Chapter 21 He participates in the friendly skooshball game against the crew of The Yanked Chain in Boss Ott's private court. He is a vocal presence during the meeting above Iogo, bringing his mechanical knowledge to bear on multiple instances. During the attack, he aid Odisseus in the engine room''Hull Damage'', Chapter 23 and also fetches the Pylon's plans – labeled "My Evil Plan 4" – for Nemo's use.Hull Damage, Chapter 22 Once the ship crashes to the surface of Baz, Marco earns Odisseus' ire by suggesting they replace some of the ship's defunct or outmoded machinery. Shortly following Ott's death, Marco is killed in a skirmish between some of the Lover's ''crew and some of Mutha Be Mean's heavies.''Hull Damage, Chapter 26 Personality and Traits For all his engineering talent, Marco the Mange is widely regarded, among his crewmates, as precocious and somewhat conceited. He has a particular cadence when he speaks (represented by frequent use of italics) that highlight his occasionally pretentious attitude. Nonetheless, his expertise does appear to be legitimate, more than once besting Odisseus on spaceship knowledge, even if his demeanor is frequently belittling and grumpy. Marco is also notable for understanding Ortoki, though no exact explanation for this is given. It is observed several times during his tenure aboard the ''Lover ''that Marco's habits are a little slovenly. Beyond the supposed "space mange" that several characters take note of, Odisseus describes the Mruka's tools as being inappropriately grimy and that his standards of cleanliness are much lower than his own. Equipment and Abilities Marco the Mange is most notable for his exemplary mechanical knowledge, enough to rival even Odisseus. He seems to have a better grasp of some minor machinery, rather than the bigger picture expertise that the ''Lover's ''full-time mechanic brings to bear. As a mechanic, Marco does not seem to carry any distinctive weaponry. References Category:Mruka Category:Pirate Category:Mechanic Category:Lover's Crew